


EJERCICIOS MATUTINOS

by AlannaBlack



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Gym Sex, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Power Bottom, Shameless Smut, Starker, translated work from english, tumblr anon request
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/AlannaBlack
Summary: Porque estar en forma es importante, no importa qué tipo de actividad física sea.





	EJERCICIOS MATUTINOS

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Morning Exercises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781263) by [AlannaBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/AlannaBlack). 



> Alo.
> 
> Esta es la traducción de un ask que recibí en Tumblr y tiene unas ligeras variaciones. El trabajo original (que es mío por la escritura, más no por la idea que le pertenece a ese anon angloparlante travieso) está en inglés pero me dieron ganas de traducirlo y de ir practicando para octubre :v 
> 
> Es un PWP, no tiene lógica, es absurdo por la situación en la que transcurre todo pero igual espero que les guste :v
> 
> (Hasta me dieron ganas de empezar a ir al gimnasio, LOL)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: La idea original es del anon de Tumblr, la escritura del fic es MÍA, pero los personajes NO me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad intelectual de sus respectivos creadores. NO SE PERMITEN ADAPTACIONES.

Peter se despertó muy temprano ese día y corrió tan rápido como pudo, porque quería ser el primero en usar el gimnasio que Tony le había mandado construir como un (muy raro y caro) regalo de cumpleaños. No quería desperdiciar más tiempo porque tenía muchas cosas que hacer y quería terminar su rutina de ejercicios lo más temprano que pudiera.

Solo traía puesto un short muy corto y ajustado, y estaba sin playera. Se acostó sobre la banca inclinada de press para sostener las pesas y empezar a ejercitarse.

Cerró los ojos para poder concentrarse mejor y comenzó a hacer sus levantamientos en completo silencio. Estaba contando en silencio y lentamente, el número de repeticiones que llevaba. Súbitamente se estremeció cuando escuchó aquella voz grave y profunda cerca de él. Sus brazos temblaron mientras sostenía la barra metálica sobre su cabeza.

—Hola, lindura. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Oh, estaba tratando de hacer mis ejercicios matutinos y...

Peter se detuvo completamente cuando sintió un peso extra sobre su cuerpo, restregándose contra su pelvis. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente solamente para poder contemplar mejor esa visión matutina justo encima de él. El cuerpo completamente desnudo de Tony era algo irresistible.

—¿Q-qué está haciendo, señor Stark?

—¿Yo? Nada.

—¿No? ¿Y esto que es? —protestó Peter por la súbita interrupción.

—Nada. Mejor dime cuántas series y repeticiones tienes que hacer.

Peter frunció el ceño.

—Cuatro series de cincuenta.

La mirada de Tony estaba cargada de lujuria.

—¿Lo ves? Sólo quiero ayudarte a contar. Ya vengo preparado para ejercitarme contigo.

Peter tragó saliva ante la prominente erección matutina de Tony.

—Oh, no creo que sea buena idea —dijo nerviosamente sin quitar la vista de ese miembro erecto y listo—. Digo, podemos lastimarnos y...

—No. Por favor continúa. Sigue haciendo lo tuyo mientras yo hago lo mío, Peter.

—¡P-pero señor Stark!

Aquel lucía completamente tranquilo.

—¿Te importa si te quito esto antes de que prosigas? Ten cuidado con las pesas.

Peter sintió que un calor súbitamente lo envolvía y que no podía oponerse a esa orden. Solamente atinó a levantar sus caderas para ayudar a que el cuarentón le quitara los shorts y lo que tenía debajo. Su piel suave pronto quedó expuesta, delatando lo rápido que se había excitado, especialmente al ver aquella otra erección húmeda y palpitante. El cuerpo bien definido y ligeramente musculoso de Tony hizo que Peter no pudiera ahogar un gemido.

Tony se montó a horcajadas sobre el chico, quien se estremeció cuando sintió una de esas manos firmes empezando a esparcir el líquido preseminal sobre su propio glande.

—Eso es. No sabes cuántas ganas tenía de... Ah, sí... No sabes cuánto quería sentarme justo aquí, bebé.

Peter apretó el frío metal de la barra mientras sentía que su miembro empezaba a ser guiado hacia la cálida estrechez del millonario.

—S-señor... no creo que sea un buen lugar para... ¡Ah!

—Hey, Peter —dijo Tony sensualmente mientras se acomodaba lentamente sobre la erección de Peter—. Si tú te mueves, yo también. Si te detienes, yo igual, así que por favor, ayudémonos mutuamente. Este es mi calentamiento antes de hacer mi rutina y la verdad quiero estar sentir que valió la pena todo el esfuerzo.

Peter asintió sintiendo que era incapaz de sostener dos pesos al mismo tiempo. Trató de recordar el número en el que estaba contando antes de que Tony se sentara en su polla y reinició desde cero mentalmente. Era difícil concentrarse teniendo a aquel hombre jadeando y sentado encima suyo y querer ejercitarse al mismo tiempo, pero también se moría de ganas por hacer sentir bien a Tony. Los jadeos provenientes de los labios del cuarentón lo motivaron a mantener el ritmo y a aumentar el vigor. Iba alternando la subida de la barra con la profundidad con la que movía su vientre para que su amante estuviera satisfecho. Contaba despacio y al llegar a cincuenta repeticiones, apretó la barra de las pesas. Gimió cuando sintió que se corría dentro de Tony y se estremeció cuando sintió el tibio líquido de éste derramarse sobre su piel.

—¡Oh, Peter! ¡Eso estuvo muy bien! ¿Te importaría hacer la segunda serie un poco más rápido, por favor?

Peter trató de recuperar el aliento. Tony apenas se veía ligeramente ruborizado. Peter asintió y se sorprendía de que en momentos así, su cuerpo conspirara en contra suya. Aun estaba erecto dentro de Tony y no había manera de pedirle que se bajara. No cuanto él también lo deseaba. Se asió nuevamente a la barra y la levantó al mismo tiempo que alzaba sus caderas para seguir penetrando al millonario. Siguió contando mentalmente, sintiendo que el sudor le escurría por la frente y otra vez, al llegar a cincuenta, sus músculos se tensaron indicándole que debía vaciarse nuevamente dentro del cuerpo de su amado. El cuerpo de Tony se detuvo también y aunque esta vez no se corrió, seguía erecto, mirándolo con ansia.

Los brazos de Tony estaban reposando sobre su pecho, mientras que Peter sentía que los suyos temblaban y que en cualquier momento dejarían caer la barra. La respiración entrecortada de Tony lo hizo detenerse un segundo solamente para ver que el otro estaba esperando.

—Lo hiciste bien, pero creo que aun no terminas. Yo no acabé.

Peter frunció el ceño.

—¿Estás diciendo que es mi culpa?

—Háblale con respeto a tus mayores, ¿de acuerdo?

Peter torció la boca. Sus labios estaban cubiertos de sudor.

—Tony... Digo, señor Stark...

—¿Sí, amor?

—¿Le importaría...? ¿Le importaría descansar un momento? No me siento... —no terminó la frase porque sentía que le faltaba el aire y que su cuerpo ya no podía responderle.

Tony se secó el poco sudor que había en su frente.

—¿Pero por qué? Digo, tu condición es asombrosa y la verdad es que sí, debo reconocer que te estás esforzando mucho. Anda, por favor. Haz otras cincuenta. Sé que puedes hacerlo. Yo voy a seguir justo aquí, animándote a que sigas y sigas y sigas. Muéstrame que tu resistencia es tan buena como la mía, ¿quieres, cielo?

Peter negó con la cabeza. Si él era obstinado e insistente, Tony simplemente le demostraba que estaba equivocado, que Peter solo era un pobre aficionado al lado del millonario. Aquella mirada oscura, llena de deseo y lujuria lo hechizaba. La cicatriz donde antes estaba el reactor, subía y bajaba acompasadamente. Peter se dio un poco de tiempo solamente para admirar los brazos marcados y fuertes de su ex mentor. Aquellos muslos gruesos y ligeramente bronceados apresando sus costados, eran fuertes. Ver esos abdominales bien trabajados, lo excitó demasiado. Esa voz masculina simplemente lo hacía sucumbir aun cuando estuviera en condiciones como esa.

—¿Listo? Si te dejas de mover, te enfrías y eso te puede hacer daño, Peter. Ah, y ahora cuenta en voz alta. No sé por qué creo que estás haciendo trampa y por eso terminaste antes que yo.

El chico negó con la cabeza. Era inútil querer negociar con el diablo si ese era Tony Stark.

—De acuerdo... Aquí vamos... Uno...

Una acometida mientras levantaba la barra con las pesas.

—Dos... —contó pesadamente Peter.

Una más.

—Tres...

Tony empezó a moverse rítmicamente sobre esa polla que por alguna extraña razón, seguía erecta dentro suyo.

—Cuatro.

La sonrisa del cuarentón hizo que Peter quisiera poner mayor empeño en su faena.

—Cinco...

Un movimiento más profundo hizo que Tony jadeara sumamente deleitado y esa misma expresión de satisfacción continuó en su cara mientras el chico se esforzaba por contar y seguir con su rutina inicial.

—Veinticinco...

Tony ya había cerrado los ojos y seguía subiendo y bajando a su propio ritmo, ignorando los movimientos pélvicos del joven. Peter sentía que sus brazos estaban a punto de reventar.

—Cuarenta y nueve...

Tony se presionó más contra el vientre del joven, empalándose aún más. A juzgar por su expresión, estaba muy cerca.

—Cincuen...

Peter jadeó al tiempo que levantaba sus caderas. Estaba seguro que había golpeado profundo en el punto sensible del cuarentón, o al menos, eso quería creer a juzgar por la forma en la que éste se había corrido encima suyo y murmuraba cosas ininteligibles. El placer era insoportable al igual que ese calor pegajoso en su cuerpo. Peter sintió que su cabeza se resbalaba de la barra sobre la que estaba acostado, por lo mojado que estaba su cabello. Soltó la pesa con cuidado mientras trataba de hacer que Tony se moviera un poco, pero no. El hombre seguía montado encima de él y sin intenciones de bajarse.

—Yo creo que ya... ya es suficiente y...

Tony negó con la cabeza.

—No. Te falta una última serie.

—¡Pero ya me cansé! ¡Esta cosa se va a romper o las pesas me van a caer sobre el pecho y...!

Tony se mordió el labio.

—Y aunque eso pasara, tú tendrías que terminar lo que comenzaste. Anda, no seas perezoso.

Peter iba a quitarlo de encima suyo, pero Tony se aferró a su pecho y apretó sus muslos contra el cuerpo del chico.

—Si te detienes, te mato y lo digo en serio.

Peter tragó saliva. Sintió que sus piernas temblaban, aun cuando no se había levantado para nada y que sus brazos en serio ya no podrían aguantar el peso de esa barra. Había sido una mala idea querer cargar demasiado peso, especialmente si no había considerado que Tony iba a poner más encima solo por joder. Ese no estaba contemplado. Trató de recomponerse. La sensación mojada sobre sus genitales era otra cosa a discutir. No entendía cómo era posible que Tony simplemente tuviera más aguante que él con toda su super fuerza. Peter ya estaba exhausto y sentía que en cualquier momento iba a rendirse.

Tony se acomodó sobre él para lamer el sudor de su frente y la sensación de esa barba raspando su rostro, lo hizo reconsiderar las cosas. Después, Tony se acercó a besar sus labios y a meter su lengua dentro de su boca, de manera casi obscena. Peter simplemente se dejó llevar ante ese beso apasionado, salado y muy lascivo.

—Anda, cariño. Las últimas cincuenta. Me quiero venir otra vez.

El aliento tibio del millonario cerca de su boca hizo que el chico asintiera totalmente convencido.

—Bien... pero no te prometo nada —tuvo que admitir Peter con cierta vergüenza.

—Yo sé que puedes, anda cielo.

Peter empezó. Era la última serie. Quería levantar ambos pesos al mismo tiempo pero su fuerza ya estaba disminuyendo, mostrando los estragos de tan extenuante faena. Aun cuando era más joven que su amante, no podía entender por qué Tony resistía mucho más que él en momentos como ese. Peter cerró sus ojos y fue más lento que al inicio. No podía contar en voz alta, sus embestidas eran cada vez más profundas pero más lentas y le desquiciaba que Tony quisiera ir más rápido, descontroladamente. Era un verdadero suplicio sentir que el cuerpo de Tony apretaba su polla con ansiedad solamente para desquiciarlo, eso lo había hecho perder la cuenta y solamente trataba de moverse y de levantar aquella barra metálica. Peter se detuvo y Tony igual.

—¿Ahora qué? —se quejó el cuarentón.

—Necesito descansar... Sólo un minuto... por favor...

La voz de aquel estaba llena de reproche.

—¡Oh, no, no, no! ¡Tú no me vas a dejar así!

—¡Pero ya me cansé! —protestó Peter.

—¡Vamos! ¡Sólo treinta más!

Peter abrió los ojos. La expresión de Tony era la viva imagen de la frustración y el deseo. Peter sabía que en serio Tony no se iba a dar por vencido hasta conseguir lo que quería y que era mejor seguir, aun cuando no supiera si podría estar de pie nuevamente el resto del día.

—¿Treinta? ¿Estás seguro?

Tony asintió rápidamente.

—Completamente.

—De acuerdo, pero ahora te toca contar en voz alta. Yo ya no puedo...

Tony empezó a contar mientras Peter hacía su mejor esfuerzo por seguir. Al principio había sido difícil mantener el ritmo y tratar de no perder la poca cordura que ya le quedaba. Todo lo que quería era detenerse y volver a respirar normalmente, pero era imposible querer concentrarse en algo que se hacía de forma natural e inconsciente.

—Treinta y uno... Treinta y dos...

La voz de su amante lo trajo de vuelta y Peter se quejó.

—No seas mentiroso Tony... Se supone que ya van como... cuarenta...

—Veintidós...

—¡Tony por favor!

—Diez... Quince... Diecisiete...

Peter dejó la barra en su lugar con mucha pesadez y puso sus manos sobre las caderas de Tony. Iba a deshacerse de él en cuanto tuviera oportunidad pero se contuvo cuando la voz de Tony se escuchaba cada vez más satisfecha, ligeramente complacida.

—Treinta y ocho...

Peter se limitó a ayudar a que el millonario siguiera montándolo a su manera. Resignado, pasó por alto el hecho de que Tony estaba mintiendo. Al menos, ya podía concentrarse solamente en el ritmo violento y desesperado con el que Tony se estaba moviendo. Ya no le importaba la cuenta que el otro se ufanaba en llevar. Otra vez su entrenamiento había quedado incompleto por culpa de los apetitos de su flamante y muy mayor novio.

—Cuarenta y siete...

Peter lo sujetó con mayor fuerza.

—Cuarenta y ocho...

Clavo sus dedos en esa piel firme y caliente cuando ese número, lo hizo recordar la edad que Tony tenía. Imaginar ese detalle, hizo que Peter se entregara al placer que por cuarta vez en esa mañana, lo embriagaba. Con apenas algunos segundos de diferencia, sintió que Tony jadeaba desaforadamente por lo mismo. Aun cuando ya se había corrido por tercera vez, el millonario seguía moviéndose frenéticamente.

—Bien hecho... bebé... Bien hecho...

Peter lo miró. Se sentía aturdido.

—Gracias... ¿Ahora sí... me permites?

Tony se bajó sonriendo satisfecho. Peter nunca antes había estado tan sudoroso ni mojado, mucho menos, sintiéndose incapaz de moverse. Como pudo, se sentó respirando agitadamente. Tony aún estaba erecto.

—¿Me ayudas, Peter? Aun tengo energía para otra serie... Puedes usar tus manos o tu boca o lo que quieras...

Peter se levantó sintiendo que las piernas le fallaban y negó con la cabeza. Su cabello estaba ligeramente rizado a causa del sudor.

—¡No, no, no! ¡Esta es la parte en la que voy a tomar una ducha, una siesta y ni se te ocurra seguirme o...!

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a montarme hasta que me canse solo para desquitarte? ¿Me vas a follar hasta que me desmaye? Por favor, por mí no te detengas.

—¿En qué momento se me ocurrió venir a ejercitarme aquí sabiendo cómo eres? —se quejó Peter.

Tony se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

—Tú te lo pierdes. ¿Desayunamos algo? ¿Quieres leche?

Peter negó con la cabeza. Caminó tan rápido como pudo hacia la salida sin recoger sus cosas y dejó a Tony ahí, completamente solo. Vio de reojo que éste se acostaba sobre la banca completamente mojada por sus fluidos para empezar a complacerse en solitario. A veces le preocupaba no poderle seguir el ritmo a su amante, cuya excesiva libido siempre lo metía en situaciones como esa y lo dejaba escupiendo el alma, no importaba el rol que tomaran en momentos así.

A pesar de eso, Peter adoraba a Tony y sabía que de una u otra forma, aquel se las ingeniaba para tenerlo a merced de sus apetitos y hacer que terminara satisfecho. Sabía que los dos eran tal para cual, solo que Tony a veces se excedía y Peter simple y sencillamente, nunca imaginó que Tony fuera un amante insaciable.

EPÍLOGO:

Tony estaba escuchando a todo volumen su música favorita. Se había puesto un short y unos tenis, los mismos que siempre dejaba en el gimnasio pero que casi no usaba. Ya se había quitado la playera porque la sensación de la tela mojada contra su piel, le molestaba. Estaba terminando de correr sobre la caminadora, aprovechando que Peter se había ido a descansar y que no se había plantado frente a él para reclamarle por esa irrupción matutina.

Esa mañana había sido extenuante, más para Peter que para él. Sonrió al recordar el rostro exhausto del chico, y la manera en la que pese a su cansancio, había logrado complacerlo. Se sentía muy afortunado de tenerlo, de saber que era todo para él y que eran el uno para el otro, incluso en momentos en los que la lujuria se adueñaba de él, lo cual era casi siempre. Tony se sentía orgulloso de saber que a su edad, aun tenía la suficiente energía para poder disfrutar de la intimidad con el chico y que su condición era excelente. La experiencia era otro tema.

Ahora le tocaba consentirlo, pero no sabía si era una buena idea aparecerse en la habitación que ambos compartían. Suponía que Peter estaría durmiendo pero no estaba seguro de poder contenerse ante su presencia. Le llevaría algo de comer, lo mimaría pero lo más seguro sería que Tony terminara queriendo hacer el amor otra vez. Él ya había recibido en la mañana lo que tanto deseaba y quería devolverle el favor a Peter, cuya enorme y gruesa polla lo hacía pensar en cosas indecorosas a cualquier hora del día. Ya fuera que la contemplara, la devorara, la acariciara o se montara sobre ella, le excitaba demasiado saber que su joven novio estaba muy bien dotado.

"Pero no tanto como yo", pensó para no sentirse menos.

Comenzó a bajar la intensidad de su ejercicio para que su frecuencia cardiaca se normalizara, antes de volver a subirla durante esa otra sesión de ejercicios que anhelaba. Estaba a punto de bajarse de la banda de la caminadora, cuando sintió que era violentamente apresado contra la barra de la máquina.

—¡Oye! —gritó.

Los acordes estridentes de esa canción, habían servido como cómplices de la sigilosa entrada de Peter.

—¿No quieres la revancha? Ahora me toca a mí.

Tony trató de moverse, pero el cuerpo delgado de Peter realmente guardaba una fuerza impresionante. Ahora que ya se había repuesto, era todo un despliegue de fuerza y lujuria.

—¡Peter, espera! ¡Nos vamos a resbalar! —protestó Tony sintiendo que la banda de la caminadora aun se recorría levemente bajo sus pies y que una mano delgada y cálida empezaba a buscar afanosamente debajo de su ropa hasta sentir que su miembro era sujetado con toda firmeza.

—No se preocupe, señor Stark. Yo sé que usted puede con esto y más —respondió Peter mientras empezaba a pegar su cuerpo contra el de Tony—. Yo también vengo preparado, traje un poco de lubricante para ayudarlo, pero no creo que lo necesite. Usted siempre está listo. Lo conozco. ¿Le importa si le ayudo a quitarse esto? No creo que lo vaya a necesitar.

Tony suspiró mientras se acomodaba torpemente contra el tablero de la caminadora y se sujetaba con fuerza de las barras de ésta para dejar que Peter le quitara el short. Era inútil querer luchar contra los movimientos diestros y fuertes de Peter. Respiró profundamente cuando sintió las manos de Peter empezar a buscar justo en medio de esa zona que, horas atrás, había sido sometida voluntariamente a la erecta longitud del chico. Un par de dedos húmedos por el lubricante se introdujeron lentamente, palpándolo con delicadeza. Tony no pudo evitar gemir.

—Peter, ¿y si mejor nos acostamos o nos vamos a otro lugar? Esto es muy incómodo y nos podemos lastimar.

La voz casi dulce del chico lo estremeció.

—Oh, no. Por favor, señor Stark, usted siga haciendo lo suyo mientras yo hago lo mío. Por lo menos, camine unos tres kilómetros o hasta donde sienta que ya no puede. Yo no dejé de cargar mucho peso en la mañana, ¿verdad? Voy a estar justo detrás suyo, sosteniéndolo mientras usted sigue corriendo.

Tony cerró los ojos cuando aquel par de dedos salieron y sintió aquella punta húmeda empezar a acomodarse cerca de su entrada.

—He creado un monstruo, ¿verdad? —preguntó mientras reanudaba lentamente su caminata.

Peter se acercó lo suficiente mientras empezaba a introducirse lentamente en el cuerpo de Tony.

—No. Solo quiero ayudarlo a correr. Ande —dijo mientras le daba una nalgada—, yo sé que usted puede.

El cuarentón suspiró. Tratar de correr o de caminar mientras estaba siendo penetrado por el chico era sumamente difícil y riesgoso, pero no le importaba. Todo lo que quería, era seguir sintiendo la satisfacción de saberse follado por aquel chico al que amaba con toda su alma y que le demostraba, podía satisfacerlo cuantas veces fuera necesario.


End file.
